<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smutember 2020 Caught in the Act by thatguywiththefaceOG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497186">Smutember 2020 Caught in the Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG'>thatguywiththefaceOG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Being Walked In On, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Orgasm, Strap-Ons, aggressive sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn walks in on an private moment between Princess Bubbgum and Marceline</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smutember 2020 Caught in the Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested by anonymous written for smutember</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole bed shook as Marceline thrusted into the pink princesses beneath her, holding her legs in the air. Both the bubblegum princess and the vampire queen are both very aggressive lovers. Half of sex was just them ‘fight’ on how gets to top that night. Tonight it was Marceline’s turn to be in charge and she was gonna put the princess through the ringer. </p><p>She pounded Bonnie’s pussy, using PB’s own candy cane strap on to fuck her. She was merciless. Bonnie’s bubble gum hair was a complete mess. “Oh, oh fuck Marcy!” </p><p>“Yeah, fucking say my name!” </p><p> “Oh, oh shit Marcy. I’m close.” </p><p>“Well let’s see if I can get you close to there!” </p><p>Her pace increased. It was hard for the girl to tell which was louder. Their cries, the cracking of the bed, or the sound of their bodies slamming together. </p><p>“Oh fuck Marcy I’m about to…”</p><p>At that exact moment, the door opened. Finn walked in looking at some documents. </p><p>“Hey princess. The candy council wanted you to look at…” </p><p>Finn looked up, seeing the two lover’s doing their business. Before Finn had time to turn his eyes or for Marciline to stop, Bubblegum’s face twisted in pleasure and a scream escaped her lips as she came. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!” </p><p>As her body thrashed around, Finn got an eyeful of pretty much every part of her naked body. </p><p>“Oh glob! I’m sorry I’ll-” Finn turned around to leave but walked into the wall. “Ow.” </p><p>“I’ll go.” The hero made it through the door at full speed. </p><p>After watching him leave, Marciline looked down at her girlfriend. Bonnie was exhausted, gasping out heavy breaths. </p><p>“Was that me or was Finn seeing that fucking hot?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>